Trouble in Paradise
by AussieThunder1
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel to the near future and find themselves near the central east coast of Queensland, Australia. They arrive in a paradise place known as Airlie Beach, but finding out that paradise isn't all what it's ment to be


**Trouble in Paradise** written by Kylie Pratt

The year is 2075 and near the central of Queensland, Australia lived almost 50,000 people in a holiday spot known as Airlie Beach, gateway access to some of the wonderful island, one of them, Hamilton Island. Hamilton Island was one of the most popular places that everyone from around Australia and the world would go for vacation. The council informed the residents that anyone can live on the island. Out of the 50,000 people, only 1000 people moved there. Everything was so wonderful and peaceful, or so they thought. It was during the night, most of the residents from both the mainland and the island were mysteriously taken during the night, to a secret base, while the mysterious group used a weapon, to make sure that no one from both the island and the mainland would know what has happened, except for one young boy who was never infected by it and has seen this for some time now.

While The Doctor was at the controls driving the TARDIS, he was doing a bit of ears dropping on both Amy and Rory, as they were talk would love to go and see one day.

"What about New Zealand? I heard is a wonderful place to go and check out" said Rory. Then Amy started pulling some faces at him.

"Nah. Its way too cold in some places there. I was thinking somewhere really nice, sunny and tropical" Said Amy, while she was smiling. Then the Doctor had just the place to take them both, but in the near future.

"I'm sorry to ears drop, but I think I have just got the place to take you both" Smiles the Doctor, as he then started to run around the console, turning some knobs and pushing buttons. Within moments, The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrived at Airlie Beach, in Queensland, Australia. The Doctor then headed to the doors, before opening one of them, and stepping out, taking in the surroundings. Amy and Rory then stepped out, before closing the door and seeing what Amy requested and both were really happy.

"Welcome to beautiful, wonderful, sunny, Airlie Beach, Queensland, Australia. The year is 2075 and this is holiday spot has become the most popular holiday spot for everyone around the world, and all across this country. Just roughly 15mins down that road, you can get a boat that can take you to one of the 7 islands that makes up The Whitsundays" Smiles the Doctor, as he saw Rory and Amy looking so excited about bring in Australia for the first time in their lifes.

"This is perfect. The sun is so bright. Blue Skies. Of this is fantastic", Smiles Amy. 

"Well, this beats going to New Zealand. Come on, let's go and get a cab and go and do a bit of sightseeing". Said Rory, as he then gently grabbed Amy by the hand and then headed off. The Doctor then followed them and within moments, called for a cab. But instead of the three of them getting into a cab and cruising around, he thought that he might take them to Hamilton Island instead "Pond, I've got a better idea. Why don't we all go to one of the seven islands, like Hamilton Island? That way, we can for a bit of a swim and try and some fun activities while we're there"

"We'll, I'm in for that idea". Smile Amy.

"Same here" Said Rory.

"Ok then. Let's get a taxi and head off to Hamilton Island". Smiling The Doctor. 

The Doctor, Amy and Rory called out for a cab, to head to the harbour and The Doctor showed the cab driver who the three of them were. They then got in and headed off. Meanwhile the in the secret base, that is on one of the other islands, that people were taken, were getting re-educated into mindless slaves and was helping the others on a device, ordered by their leader in charge Ryan Jones, to hopefully take over the world. His master leader who is the Cyberman, wanted to make sure that everything to plan. The Cyberman then went off to see Ryan.

"Is everything going as I requested?" said the Cyberman leader.

"Yes, everything is going as plan. There are about 30 people at the moment, being re-educated. Once they are done, they will help the groups out, by putting your device together." Said Ryan.

"We still need more people, in order for the device to work. There can be no mistakes." said the Cyberman Leader.

"I will make sure of it and will inform you if anything happens." Said Ryan, as the Cyberman Leader then turned and headed off.

Meanwhile back on the mainland, The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrived at the harbour, where they can get a boat to Hamilton Island. They looked around the gift shop, thinking about what they can buy, prove that they have been to Australia. They heard the announcement to board the ship, along with 200 other people, who were heading in the same direction. The Doctor, then went off, looking around the boat. Then he over hard of a rumour from two passengers and then decided that he should check it out for himself, but also thought about telling Am and Rory about it. Amy and Rory where in the observation deck, talking to some other travellers who are going to stay there. 10mins later, The Doctor found them both and walked up to them and quietly whispered to the both of them.

"Amy. Rory. I've got some news that I need to tell you both, privately." Said The Doctor. He then waited for Amy and Rory to follow him and found a room that no one was using. Once they walked in, he closed it and then used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door, before facing them both.

"So Doctor, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Amy.

"While I was doing a bit of wondering around the boat, I overheard a few people saying for some strange reason, each night some of the people from both the island and the mainland have been taken from their homes. When everyone wakes up the next day, they wake not, as if nothing has happened to the population." said The Doctor

"Why would someone or something do that to them?" asked Rory.

"Don't know. But while we are there, we need to find answers, as to who is behind this, why they are doing this and find a way to put an end to this, cause I'm not letting anyone die on me at all, today." said The Doctor

"So how are we going to stop them, Doctor?" asked Amy.

"Maybe the best way to get some answers, is to ask the locals who lives there. They might know something that could help us" said Amy, as the Doctor looked at Amy and smiled really big at her.

"Perfect idea, Pond" said the Doctor.

2 hours later, they finally arrived at Hamilton Island. The followed everyone else and off the boat. But they when they arrived, they were unaware they were watched and one of Ryan's men informed him that The Doctor was on the island.

"Sir, I've got something to report and I think our boss would want to know that his enemy, The Doctor is her on the island and his not alone. His got two other people with him right now." said Simon Bird

"I'll inform our leader about that. Keep a close eye on the Time Lord and his friends. They might become more useful in our plan to turn them into slaves and then world." Said Ryan

"Understood" said Simon. Ryan then headed off to inform the Cyberman leader of the news about the Time Lord.

"Boss, I've just got word from Simon. The Time Lord and his friends are on Hamilton Island. I've asked him to keep a close eye on them. They might be useful, in our plan for both world and universe domination." said Ryan. The Cyberman then looked at Ryan.

"The Doctor has forever being an enemy to the Cyberman for centuries. His time machine will become useful and will be part of our technology. Turning him to one of the many mindless slaves, will bring all of the entire Cyberman empire in the universe, one step closer to pure dominance and nothing will stop us. Have your teams ready to capture him and his friends." said the Cyberman leader

"Yes boss" said Ryan, as he then left the room and headed off, to get a strike force ready.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory went off around Hamilton Island to find answers, as to how and why people were being taken during the night. They asked so many people, but none of them couldn't help them out. It was getting dark and they needed a place to stay. The young boy who has been seeing this for 2 months now, saw the three strangers outside and knew that they probably didn't have a place to stay. He then slowly opened the door, took a few steps and just looked at them. The Doctor then turned and saw the young boy, looking at them and then slowly got up, put his hands up in front of him as to say he was unarmed and just wanted to talk.

"Hello there. My name is the Doctor and these are my two friends, Amy and Rory. Tell me, what is your name, young man?" asked the Doctor

"I'm Harrison Smith" answered Harrison.

"Nice to meet you, Harrison Smith. Um listen. The three of us are looking for a place to stay at the moment and haven't had much luck. Is it alright with your family, if we can stay with you for a while?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't mind, but I don't have a family, but I know why you are here and I can tell you and tell you about what has happened to my family. Please come in." said Harrison, as he stepped to one side and let The Doctor, Amy and Rory into his neat and tidy home.

The three of them then walked in and looked around Harrison's home, before he closed and locked the door. He then went to the lounge, sat down, before looking at them, as they then sat down near him, hoping to get some answers from him to what has happened.

"Harrison. Tell us what has happened to your family and if you can tell us about has happen to the people, being taken from both here on the island and on the mainland." Said the Doctor. Harrison then took a few big deep breaths, before looking at the Doctor, and telling him.

"Ever since me and my family have been living here, we always thought that The Whitsundays would be the perfect and peaceful place for us to live forever. But 2 months ago, it all changed. It was like one moment, I was happy with my mum and dad, then I woke up and both of them were gone. I then asked everyone if they seen them, but they couldn't remember what their names were, but somehow, my memory was still intact and everyone else's, wasn't. Since then, more and more people have been gone and no one around here, remembers anything, including my parents." Said Harrison, as he then started crying. Amy, Rory and the Doctor felt so sorry for him and then the Doctor placed his hand on his shoulders.

"Listen to me. The three of us, will find out who is behind this and put an end to it. You have my word on that." Smiles the Doctor.

Everyone on both the island and the mainland was now fast asleep, including the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Harrison. Ryan's men then moved in and again started taken some of the people from both places. Ryan's strike force team then found where the Doctor and his friends were. They then tried to break in quietly and found a way in. Once they were in, they captured both Rory and Amy, however it was on their way out that one of the members of the strike force team, left something behind for the Doctor to have some idea, on where the people have been taken to for the past 2 months. The next day, Harrison got up from his bed, yarning and doing some stretchers, before getting out bed having a shower and putting on some clean cloths. He then went off to go and wake up both Amy and Rory, but when he got there, he saw that the both of them were taken. He then raced off to see if the Doctor was there and saw that he was still there, before he went up to him and started waking him up.

"Doctor. Doctor! Your friends are gone. They have been taken!" yelled Harrison.

The Doctor then got up from the bed and raced to where Amy and Rory were sleeping and noticed that Harrison was right. He then started to panic, until he found something on the floor. Harrison wondered what it was that The Doctor found, before he saw him taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the item.

"Seems someone has left this behind" said the Doctor

"What is it?" asked Harrison, with a great interest

"I don't know what it is just yet, but if I can get a hold of a computer, I can scan this and see if I can get an exact location to where all of those people and my friends are right now. By the way, how are you this morning. Oh, never mind. Don't ask that" said The Doctor.

"I have a computer that you can use. It's just over there. I only use it for playing games and nothing else. Let me go and set it up for you and you can use it, as much as you want." Smile Harrison, as he then went over, turned it on for The Doctor. Within 5mins, it was all setup and The Doctor then got onto the computer, pulling out some stuff that he needed from his pocket and started.

Amy and Rory finally woken up, but found themselves in a base of some sort, heavily secured down to the chairs, where they can't go anywhere. Rory then started to panic and look around from his heavily secured chair and saw Amy next to him.

"Amy. Do you have any idea on where we are right now?" asked Rory

"No, I've got no idea where we are, but we need to find a way out of these chairs and find a way out of here." Said Amy, as Ryan and a few of his armed men walked into the room, with an evil smile on his face. Meanwhile, it took The Doctor a while to find where Amy and Rory are currently held.

"I got the location. According to this, there is an island not too far from where everyone has been taken, including Amy and Rory. That is where all of those people for the past 2 months have been taken. But if I do go, I don't think it will be safe for you to go as well and plus, it would be really dangerous." said The Doctor.

"I don't care. I don't want to be left alone, as there is no one to look after me, as everyone has forgotten who I am. I promise not to get in your way of saving your friends. Please, can I come with you?" asked Harrison. The Doctor thought about for a moment and nodded his head at him before smiling at him.

"Ok, you can some with me and help me save my friends and everyone who was taken from both the island and the mainland" said The Doctor, as he then took Harrison by the hand and they both then headed, to the island where The Doctor's friends and missing residents of Airlie Beach are held.

"Well, well. You both must be the Tile Lord's friends. We'll very soon, you won't be the Time Lord's friends for much longer, as you will be part of something far more greater than being with him and become slaves and work for me and your new boss." Said Ryan, as he stood there, looking at them with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Who is your boss?" asked Amy.

"I'm glad that you asked that. Our boss is no human at all, but said that it is a machine, with a human brain attached insides. It is what we call them, The Cyberman" said Ryan.

"When The Doctor get's here, his going to make you all pay, for what you all have done to all of these people which are your salves. Said Amy.

"Well have to see him try it". Said Ryan.

The Doctor and Harrison both arrived at the island by boat that both Harrison and his dad did together, before his family went mission and were on the island that Amy and Rory are held. Unaware again, Simon and his men had setup an ambush, in order to capture The Doctor. It didn't take long for both Harrison and the Doctor to be captured. Ryan was informed that The Doctor and Harrison was captured and are in a holding cell. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to open the door, but had no luck. He knew straight away, that if didn't find a way of getting out of the holding cell, he would be turned into a slave himself and the Cyberman leader will use him, to travel the entire universe, and make more slaves and knew time was running out for him. The guards then made their way to the Doctor's cell, pointed their guns at him, as they unlocked the door and got him to follow them, as the Cyberman Leader wanted to speak to him. Within moments, they arrived and the Doctor was totally shocked, as to who was truly behind the people mysteriously being taken, from both the island and the mainland.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were the one behind all of this? Where are my friends?" asked the Doctor.

"This is correct. I have been behind all of this and your friends are kept in a secured holding cell, where you will never find them." said The Cyberman Leader.

"But why? Why this place? Why these people and what do you want from them?" asked The Doctor.

"The people of this world deserve a better life of living. By turning them into my mindless slaves, they can build a device that will allow me to rule this world and the entire universe. Once the rest of the universe see's what I have done, the rest will follow and be the same as us and more and more world will accept and will adapt. By turning you into one of the slaves, you and the TARDIS, will travel the universe forever and will change more worlds into mindless salves." said The Cyberman Leader.

"Well, I'm not helping you out on that and as long as I'm here, it will never happen and I will stop you, like I always have for a very, very long time." said The Doctor, as the guards was still holding him really tightly on the arms.

"Escort him back to him back to his cell. You will be assimilated and will serve a great cause for the Cyberman empire and you will obey all orders from us" said the Cyberman Leader, as he then watched the guards, taking the Doctor back to his cell and waiting for when he will be part of the Cyberman's plans for universe dominance.

While Ryan was making sure that everything was going to plan for his Cyberman boss, his mind control was fading on him. It didn't take long for him to realise where he was and what he was doing and knew what he was doing, was totally wrong to all of these people.

He looked at the people from where he was standing and knew that all of these people have lost everything, since being turned into slaves and helping the Cyberman Leader to brainwash the entire world and the universe.

Ryan knew that the only way to stop this from happening, was to get help from the one person who has faced the Cyberman for so long and that was the Time Lord himself, The Doctor.

He then headed to the cells and knew that there wasn't any cameras or hidden cameras around and walked straight up to his cell. Ryan then called The Doctor over and wanted to help him out, but there was a one catch to it. Ryan was to be the one, to help get the people off the island, after turning them back to normal and to bring an end, to the Cyberman's plans once and for all.

"Aren't you the Cyberman's strike force team leader?" asked The Doctor

"I am, well. Used to be. I'm sorry that I captured your friends, but I will let you know now, I know where they are and I can help you turn all of these people back to normal and get you and your friends and the kid, off the island". Said Ryan

"Now, why should I trust you?" asked the Doctor

"Cause the people that has been brainwashed here, are not the only ones who has their lifes wreaked. He wreaked mine as well. I was only little, when my family was killed by them. I tried to escape, but they stunned me and used some device to wipe my memories away, so that I wouldn't know who killed my family. I was in their base for days, weeks, months and years and they watched me grow and kept brainwashing me, so that one day, they would use me to help them, to do the same thing, turning them into slaves. And now that I finally got my memories back and know who was behind all of that, I can't stand by and let these people be turned into them and spend their entire lifes like that." said Ryan,

"I can understand how hard it has been for you. Something like has happen to me as well, but I rather not tell you that. All I can say is all of my people are gone and I'm the only who is left of my kind, but will never forget what happened on that day." said The Doctor as he looked at Ryan.

"I pass my condolences to you, Time Lord. Now, I've got an offer, that I am hoping you will take and I want you to listen to me loud and clear." Said Ryan

"Well, I'm all ears. Tell me what you have on your mind, friend." Said The Doctor.

"Not too far from the docks, where you and your little friend got off, there is massive boat that can hold up to 8,000 people. In this base alone, there is a total of 5,500 people that also includes kids. I can help you, get your three friends and the 5,500 people of off this island and back to the mainland." Said Ryan, as the Doctor then looked at Ryan and thought that was a good plan and smiled.

"Now, that is a good, plan." smiled the Doctor.

"However, there is one catch. Once all of you are off the island, you leave me with the Cyberman. I've waited for so long, to get my revenge on what they have done to me and now, it's payback time. I don't care if he kills me or if I have to blow up the island, with the both of us in it. I'm not going to let them, get away with what they have done and what they are planning on doing." Said Ryan, as the Doctor's faced then changed all of a sudden.

"You don't have to do this. Let me reason with them and give them a better offer, then you killing yourself like that." said The Doctor.

"Take the offer Time Lord!" yelled Ryan.

The Doctor then thought about it for a moment and knew that if said yes to it, Ryan's death would be on his mind for the rest of his life, but knew if he didn't take the offer, he would serve the Cyberman empire for the rest of his life. After a while, The Doctor then nodded his head to him.

"Ok and tell me, what is your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Ryan Jones." answered Ryan.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan Jones." said The Doctor, before Ryan then entered some codes on the cell door, opening it and letting the Doctor out and giving him his sonic screwdriver.

The Cyberman Leader was now ready to put his plan into motion and have The Doctor brainwashed. The guards then headed off, just before Ryan then knocked them out and both him and the Doctor, arrived at the cells, where Amy, Rory and Harrison was held. Amy and Rory weren't too happy with Ryan being with the Doctor

"Doctor, I wouldn't trust him, if I were you. His with them." said Amy

"His not anymore. Apparently his former boss who is the Cyberman Leader killed his family when he was young and brainwashed him over and over again. But he told me, he has all of his memories back and is now helping us, and the 5,500 people to get off this island and back to the mainland." said the Doctor.

"Little one. I know that you haven't got a family anymore and I want you to know, that your families death wasn't my fault, so please don't blame it on me and just to make it up to you as well. I know of a family on the mainland, who hasn't got a child, but has heard about you. They are looking forward to seeing you in person." said Ryan.

"Thank you, mister." smiled Harrison.

"Ryan, is there a way you can reverse the brainwashing from here on all of those people?" asked the Doctor.

"There is and plus, I can do it from here, as he did put me in charge of doing it. I'm the only one who has the codes to reverse it." said Ryan.

"Ok, get started on that. Now, where is the switch to get you three out of those chairs?" ask the Doctor, as he then looked around the room, trying to find the switch.

"Can't you used your sonic thing, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"I could, Rory. But it don't think it would work and plus, I think it might even break it as well and I really don't want to break my sonic screwdriver." said The Doctor, as he kept on looking around for the switch. The Doctor then looked really hard, until he found it and then pressed and watched the chairs, desecure Amy, Rory and Harrison from the chair and got off them. But then, Ryan just finished putting in the codes and watching from the screen, everyone was now back to normal.

"Doctor. The brainwashing process has finished and everyone is back to normal now." said Ryan.

"Where about's are they all held right now, Ryan?" asked The Doctor.

"2 floors down stairs in the east side tower, cargo bay. I'll lead." said Ryan, as he then led The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Harrison towards the cargo bay area, where the 5,500 people were held. Within moments, they all arrived and The Doctor then put his hands up, to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone, Listen up. My name's the Doctor. Just the Doctor and nothing else. But listen, there are some back people here, they have wanted to hurt you all. Just in front you, I'm going to open the door and just down the docks, there is a massive boat that will take you all back to the mainland. So as soon as the door opens, head straight to the boat and don't look back. Ok?" asked the Doctor, as he then saw everyone agreeing with him, before he then opened the door and then saw the 5,500 people, making their way off the base and towards the boat.

"I'm going after the Cyberman Leader. You four must get going to the boat, cause I'm going to blow this place this, so that none of the Cyberman will come here and harm these people here and in the world ever again. Take care of yourselves and little one. I hope you have a wonderful life, with your new family. I'll be thinking about you, always." Smiles Ryan.

"Thank you and my name is Harrison Smith and thank you, for saving all of us." smiles Harrison.

"Your welcome, Harrison." smiles Ryan.

Just before Ryan headed off, The Doctor then shook his hand, before himself, Amy, Rory and Harrison then raced off towards the boat. Once they got on, the driver of the boat then drove off, leaving the island for good. Ryan then tuned closed the door and locked it, before turning around and facing the Cyberman Leader, before pulling out a remote and having is thumb on the button, getting ready to blow himself, the Cyberman Leader and the base up and telling him The Cyberman Leader, his last thoughts.

"It didn't take long for your brainwash to wear off on me. Once I got my memories back, I finally saw the truth. It was you who killed my family, when I was little and stole my life, turning me into your puppet. Well, I'm not your puppet anymore! I know one thing is for sure. My family is waiting for me up in heaven and now, I'll be joining them and you will be sent to hell!" yelled Ryan, as he then pressed the red button on the remote and the entire base then blew up in a instant. Everyone including the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Harrison on the boat heard and felt the explosion from kilometres away and saw flames from the base. The island was now gone forever and the Doctor knew Ryan got what he wanted. His revenge, after what the Cyberman did to him.

2 hours had gone by and the boat, finally pulled into Shute Harbour, where so many relatives of the friends and family that went mission gathered. They all clapped and cheered, giving each other hugs and kisses, as they were happy to see them again, for the first time in 2 months. One of those who was on the boat, coming home, told the crowds, that if it wasn't for The Doctor and his friends, they too would've been dead and gone as well and everyone then clapped and cheered for the three of them as well. The town's mayor of Airlie Beach decided the town will have a massive street party and everyone from the entire town and Hamilton Island is welcome to come and passed on the special invitation for The Doctor, Amy and Rory to come. Later that day as the sun was going down on Airlie Beach, the roads into the main street of town, was blocked off and Harrison saw The Doctor, Amy and Rory and told his new family to come and meet them. Rory then noticed Harrison was coming over to see them

"Hey Harrison." said Rory.

"Hello Rory, Amy and Doctor." smiled Harrison.

"Hello Harrison." smiled Amy

"Harrison! It's good to see you again. And this must be your new family that Ryan was talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you." smiled The Doctor, as he then shook his new mum's and dad's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone, please?" asked Harrison.

"Of course. Amy, Rory. You don't mind getting to know them, do you?" asked the Doctor.

"No, we don't mind, Doctor. Come on, Rory." smiled Amy as she and Rory went off, away from the TARDIS, leaving Harrison and the Doctor, to talk alone.

"I just want to thank you and your friends for saving all of us. I know that Ryan did something mean, but I'm happy that he has found me a new family." said Harrison.

"I'm glad as well, Harrison. I think they are a great family and that maybe one day, you might get a little sister or brother to play with." smiled the Doctor.

"I hope so. If I do, I'm going to name them after you three and maybe after Ryan as well." Smiled Harrison.

"That would be great and I think Amy and Rory would love that as well. I defiantly love the idea, of someone naming someone after me." Smiled The Doctor

"If your three are not doing anything, how about joining us at the street party. I think everyone who you all saved, would love to know you all a little bit you and the others." said Harrison.

"I would love that. I love a good party. Parties are really good and fun. Best chance to meet some new people as well." smiles the Doctor, as he and Harrison then walked over to Amy and Rory. The Doctor then told Amy and Rory to put their gifts into the TARDIS, before he then looked the door and they all then headed off down to the street party. The Doctor, Amy and Rory then started meeting the people who they saved, along with the rest of the town and Hamilton Island, before an hour later, the night time sky was then lit up with about 100 tonnes of fireworks, with everyone clapping, cheering and dancing the night away, with the music up loud.


End file.
